The specific aims of this proposal are to study in a Phase I trial the toxicity of escalating doses of recombinant adenoviral vector expressing the herpes simplex thymidine kinase gene (ADV-tk) administered by percutaneous intratumoral injection of metastatic hepatic tumours followed by the intravenous administration of a fixed dose of ganciclovir (GCV).